La Stella
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: "The pure and honest eyes of a human, he should not have been moved by them." : BYAKUYAORIHIME : request by medi


**La****Stella**

oox

He had sworn he would never break another law. He had sworn that he would be a good leader to the Kuchiki clan. He had sworn that he would uphold laws so that he could be an example to the people. He had sworn, a vow he never thought he'd break, not even to save his own sister from her sentenced death, but he was breaking it now.

There she lay beneath him. The moonlight caressed her exposed skin as she lay sprawled out, her beautiful body ready for him to hold. She did not mind his seemingly emotionless gaze, her sparkling grey eyes showing nothing but warmth and gentleness. He loved those eyes; he had always believed that eyes were the windows to the soul. Maybe that was why he was here now, because her eyes showed nothing but selflessness and kindness. They did not ever disguise what she was truly feeling, they were pure and honest.

The pure and honest eyes of a human, he should not have been moved by them. It was almost worse than taking a commoner for a wife, something a noble like him should never have done, but he did. Now, he was with a human, a human girl. His sister's friend, hundreds of years younger than him, and she was below him waiting patiently for whatever he chose to do.

It was all up to him. The innocence below him for his to take, her beautiful burnt orange hair for him to run his fingers through, and all he had to do was decide. It wasn't as if he hadn't imagined sleeping with her before, though he didn't lust after her from the very beginning, but he couldn't justify it as right. He had known her for years without a single desire for her plaguing his mind , but over the last year as his closeness with her grew she was becoming harder and harder to put out of his mind.

Especially since that time he had kissed her by the koi pond in the garden, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Why had he kissed her anyways? Did her gentleness remind him of Hisana? Was it that kind look in her eyes, that twinkle that exposed her deepest feelings, that made him lean in? He didn't know, but what he did know is that from that moment on, he was hooked. She didn't mind when he stole random kisses from her while no one was looking, or how he gently brushed his lips across her neck and held her close to him in privacy. All she did was smile and blush, her fingers expressing her approval whenever they ran along his cheek.

He could tell how she felt by the look in her eyes, but how could she tell how he felt? He gave her nothing but cold glances, his noble and upright look never faltering in her presence. He addressed her without intimacy, approached her like she was a stranger, and even went as far as not acknowledging her in group of people. Even though his heart thumped loudly whenever she walked into a room, and he wanted to smile back whenever she flashed one of her brilliant smiles, he didn't do anything differently then he would do for anyone else. So, how could she tell his feelings? Why did she enjoy his company?

He had so many unanswered questions, and he realized that now was not the time to be pondering them. Out of all the times to explore the depths of their relationship, how she could still give him that gentle look despite only showing affection in private, he was doing so now at one of the biggest decisions of his life… and of her life.

There she lay beneath him.

He leaned in, his warm breath tingling against her neck before he gently placed a kiss on her jaw line. He could feel her tense up; he could sense her worry on what he was going to do with her. How could she not worry? Moments ago he had been kissing her, slowly sliding his hands underneath her clothes as he undressed her and laid her on the bed below him, and now he'd been staring off into space for what seemed like an eternity pondering right from wrong.

"Orihime," he whispered intimately, his lips placing small kisses along her jawline, "I want you very badly." He looked up to see her reaction, her eyes widening at his confession. It was probably the most straightforward thing he had said in years.

He leaned in, letting his lips linger just above hers before finally giving her a kiss. Her response was immediate, almost desperate, and he could immediately feel her deepening it. She was scared he would change his mind, scared he had taken one look at her naked body and decided he did not want her anymore.

She broke the kiss, looking into his eyes when she spoke, "I want you too, Byakuya-sama."

Any thoughts of turning back vanished from his mind. He returned to kissing her, this time more passionately than before and just as desperately as she was. He let his fingers glide down her naked body, smirking slightly in the kiss at the moans she released just from the light touches. His fingers kept exploring, traveling down her sides and around her stomach until they eventually reached her voluptuous breasts.

She gasped when he pinched her nipple, her body tensing underneath him as pleasure coursed through her body. She reached up, tugging at this uniform to signal him to take it off as he played with her breasts, his fingers continuously making her moan below him.

He paused to shrug off his robes, removing the remainder of his clothing so that he was just as naked as she was. He crawled back over top of her, his gaze not missing the way her eyes ate him up with desire at the sight of his muscular body. He dove in for another kiss, his hands trailing down her stomach and passing over her orange curls towards her wet sex.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama," she groaned, her fingers tightening around his shoulders as he shoved a digit into her core. She closed her eyes, arching her back to get closer to the finger that was pumping in and out of her. Her hands ran along the muscles of his torso and abdomen, her body not able to get enough of his. "Byakuya-sama," she moaned again, her breaths starting to shorten as he continued his menstruations.

She opened her eyes to see the hungry and unshielded gaze he was showing her, passion in his every move. He wanted to take her now, to claim her as his own, to make her shudder beneath him in a pleasure only he could give, but he was patient.

He inserted another digit, stretching out the tightness of her innocence so that she could handle him without him tearing her apart. With every moan and gasp she made he wanted her more and more, so his restraint was becoming hard for him to handle. He removed his finger, his erection pressing up against her entrance and rubbing against her clit, making her moan even louder than before.

"Byakuya-sama," she said again, "make love to me." She had lent up, her hand reaching down and starting to rub against his erection. She gently squeezed on his tip, begging for him to take the next step as she beckoned him closer.

He removed her hand, pushing her down against the bed and capturing her in another passion filled kiss. He gently pushed her legs farther apart with his free hand, the other one entangled in her orange locks. He pushed his erection back up against her, carefully placing himself at her entrance before pushing in.

God, she was so tight. He knew she was innocent, but he couldn't help but feel guilty at the pain he knew he was causing her. It didn't stop him though, and he continued to press forward, only stopping once his entire length was buried inside her.

He broke the kiss, reaching forward to wipe away the tears that were trickling down her cheek. She reached up and grabbed his hand, slowly moving her hips to signal she wanted him to continue.

He happily obliged.

He thrust into her, loving the way her hooded lids looked up at him with such lust as she moaned beneath him. He continued thrusting, increasing his pace as her moans became louder and louder, her inner walls adjusting to his erection.

She started clawing at the bed, her body trying to keep up with his pace but unable to do so as warmth pooled by her core. The pain coursing through her body mixed in with a pleasure she had never experienced before as he pounded into her, her body yearning for release. "Oh, Byakuya-sama, yes," she groaned, her hips half-hazardly trying to match his pace as her ache increased. "I'm…"

Before she could finish her sentence he felt her walls clamp around him, and a pleasured scream released from her lips as her body shook beneath him. He almost came at the tightness of her core around him, but he refrained, trying to hold out the moment as long as possible.

He gave her no time for recovery, his pace not slowing down. Gradually, her moans started returning, mixed in with cries of pleasure and gasps of pain as he continued to pound her. He reached up and pinched one of her nipples, causing her back to arch from the sudden new pleasure. He let his fingers pinch and squeeze her, eliciting stronger and stronger responses from the girl below him.

He leaned down and silenced her screaming with another kiss, his hands working faster and faster as he pumped harder and harder into her. He could feel her hands reaching up, her nails digging into his back as she suppressed the urge to scream his name at the top of her lungs; her reactions only turned him on even more, making him that much closer to finishing inside of her.

He pulled away, gazing down at the lovely face below him. She had bit her lip to try and keep from screaming, moans and cries of pleasure finding ways to escape anyways. Her face was flushed; her eyes filled with so much passion and emotion; her lust clearly equaling that of his own, conveying everything he desired to know.

Knowing how much he pleasured her, watching her beneath him as she came again, it was enough to send him over the edge. He came inside of her, his thrusts becoming out of rhythm as his body slumped over on top of her at the end of his release. He stopped, not realizing how heavy his breathing had been until the moment had ended.

He pulled out of her, dropping on the bed next to her and pulling her closer to his body. He could feel every contour of her figure against him, his arm wrapped tightly around her as if he was afraid she was going to walk away.

"Orihime," he said through ragged breaths, his chin resting on top of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She pulled away a little so she could see his face, her arm reaching up to brush against his cheek, "And thank you."

He didn't ask what she was thanking him for, too engrossed in the beautiful angelic face that was looking up at him as if he were her everything. His grip tightened around his princess, his star, his Orihime; he wasn't going to let her go.

No matter what vows he had made before, he would never let her go.

oox

**request by medi… complete! Phew, that was hard (no pun intended)! Seriously, Byakuya is a very difficult character to write… especially when I was trying to keep it as canon as possible. It's kind of hard to do when I don't think they've actually every spoken in the manga…**

**Well anyways, I had a lot of fun doing this! Please review and let me know what you think :) reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
